To Dobe, Sasuke's Response!
by lucky7girl
Summary: What will Sasuke do when he find a letter from Naruto? He write a response, of course! Answer for my other Fic 'To Teme, Valentine's Letter', if you curious, read it first before you read this one. Warning: YAOI!,un-betaed and pervy Sasuke? Hmmm... XD


**Disclamer**: I disown! Don't you dare to put charge on me! All of it! From Sasunaru hints in the series to the continuing of Naruto series! Though the plot is MINE! The inspiration belongs to my random mind, of course!

**A.N.**: hmm, this is my respond for my second valentine's project, un-betaed, and just maybe as silly as the first part, oh well. Read it then tell me about it so I can improve my self, I need it people, so give me REVIEWS, please! TvT Oh, if you don't mind, please read my previous fic '**To Teme, Valentine's Letter**' to make this one more... sense? Yeah, right.

THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH to all my reviewers, super sankyu Guys, U R AWESOME!

**Warnings**: cussing, mention on boyxboy relationship, Sasuke promise of hot gay sex?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was impatient. His long journey to head back to Konoha really took almost the entire stock of his patient. His latest mission is not difficult, not at all.

Just some bodyguard job to the land of Snow but the time they took to finish it made him almost choke the captain to sail faster. And now, he's late. After gave his mission report to mission registration and claimed his one week off, he went home in fast walk.

Uchihas never hurry. They just have this really fast walk to get to where they want. And for Sasuke, the place is Uchiha mansion. He missed his dobe. But if you ask him, don't expect for answer.

He will narrow his eyes and give you the Uchiha's death glare. So, just, don't ask. When he got there, it's only silent which say hello to him. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows. 'Where's Naruto?'Usually Naruto greets him in the front door while screaming "Sasuke-teme!" to the fullest capacity of his lungs.

Sasuke kept walk into the deeper part of the mansion. There, on the kitchen table, lied an orange envelope with his name in front of it with Naruto's bold handwriting. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

He took the envelope, opened it and read the letter. First, he just said his famous 'Hn'. Then he frowned. Then he scowled. Then he smirked. And in the end, he let an evil chuckle.

If Naruto ever hears that chuckle, usually he just gets as fast and as far as possible from Sasuke, for the sake of his body (especially his ass and erogenous parts) but let's say he never gets far in the end. Just sore and incredibly tired, and usually a very smug and satisfied Sasuke follows the picture. Go Figure.

Sasuke took out some papers nearby and wrote two letters. An answer and a warning for Naruto. And one for Gaara. He sent it out with his private bird messenger and went off to prepare his bag after rummaged behind the ramen stacks in the cupboard. 'Be hold, dobe. I'll come after you.'

* * *

_Dobe,_

_I'm home now. Just after you left, my team finished our mission and head back to Konoha. And just for you know, I'm not mad. I'm pissed. _

_Why did you choose to accept that mission the day before? I'm sure Shikamaru would like to handle it, since he and Temari could use it as a way to visit the Kazekage. _

_ And about Neji being with Gaara, that's even worse! What if they try to… As if I'm gonna let you be alone with them any longer!_

_ Wait for me in two days, I'll ask permission to Tsunade-sama for my pass to Suna. In that way, I won't be alone in our bed and fulfill your imagination about me sleeping on the couch. _

_I've found my chocolate; you never change the place, anyway. As in last year, you put it behind your too salty, unhealthy, demonic stacks of ramen. And of course I demand long sex marathons as a pay up. _

_Let me packed my favorite harem boy costume and our sex toys collection. One can't have too much preparation. I'll also pack that chocolate flavor lube you like so much, pack of condoms and I hope the black silk ribbon is alright (as if I'll bring your orange one, no fucking way, dobe!). _

_Don't you try to run after you read this letter. I've sent message to Gaara and asked for his oasis near the border of Sunagakure. I'll chase you around Suna, knock you out and bring you there to have my way with you if I have to and just you remember dobe, you could say goodbye to your sleep and welcome to ass poundings moments. _

_I'm sure Kyuubi will give you interesting comments afterward (that pervert old fox) and you WILL enjoy it while he spread his comments inside your head when you have me inside you. This is an Uchiha's promise, Naruto, and Uchihas never lie. Just brace yourself and suck it up like a man._

_ I know you're beautiful but you're still a man so stop that loud high pitched annoying yells of profanities already. Be prepare, dobe, I'll see you when I see you._

_The owner of certain dobe's ass (a every single part of that certain dobe),_

_Uchiha Sasuke _

_P.S.: If I found out that you have tried to run, I'll throw ALL of your ramen stacks (yes, even the one you hide behind the laundry.)_

_P.P.S.: And I you._

* * *

Naruto hands trembled while reading Sasuke's letter. First, he got pale then sweat then flushed redder within seconds. He threw panic glances towards Neji, who just smile apologetically, and Gaara, who just shakes his head.

'Goddamnit! I knew it. I knew it! I knew it Sasuke-teme will be mad at me but long sex MARATHONS? Oh God. Let's better hope he'll give me some hours to sleep.'

Naruto the turned his glance towards the border of Sunagakure. Somehow, he could hear Sasuke's voice said "Hn."

Well, let's say that in the end, Naruto's ass got really sore, he got sleep deprivation and a very smug and satisfied certain Uchiha with him.

~**OWARI**~

* * *

And CUT! I can't do smut right now, don't have the inspiration hehehe ^^v

What do U think? Share it with me! How? Review!

Hugs and kisses and cookies for those who did! ^^b


End file.
